


Frozen Confessions

by Quillsandcoffee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillsandcoffee/pseuds/Quillsandcoffee
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go ice skating and also realize some things along the way.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Frozen Confessions

The sharp hiss of knives against ice as he flew in the air, suspended for a moment in the sky, before plummeting back to the ground and twirling back into his arms, breathing heavily. All these thing Yuri loved about ice skating; the feel of it, how it made him soar, made him greater than he was. He caught his breath, grabbing onto Otabek’s arms for support. The muscled man raised an eyebrow at the flush on his cheeks. “Someone’s enjoying themselves.”

Yuri hit his arm weakly, but there was no menace behind the action. He couldn’t be angry in this weather, crisp and cool against his face, sweaty and freezing at the same time. God, he loved winter. 

“Yeah, yeah, chuckle face, let’s just see you do better.” He raised his chin in a dare, pushing off from his chest and skating away a couple of feet. 

Otabek grinned and the sight made Yuri’s heart stop for just an instant. “Is that a challenge?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms and waiting. 

Otabek chuckled, darting across the ice in one swift motion and twisting around, his body arching as he threw himself into it. He leapt across it in one great jump, spinning in the air, his feet landing solidly against the ground as he did. Yuri could see his eyes were closed as he threw his head back and he knew that even through his cocky attitude, he was enjoying himself, lost in the rapture of the ice. 

Yuri yelped as he felt arms wrap around him unexpectedly, lifting him into the air. He looked down to see Otabek grinning up at him, his eyes sparkling. He squirmed in his grasp, laughing. 

“You’re gonna drop me, you idiot,” he insisted, as Otabek jerked forward suddenly into a dip, sending Yuri’s heartrate through the roof. He slapped him lightly on the back as he pulled him back up, pretending he hadn’t almost pissed himself. Otabek just laughed, shaking his head as he set him down, still holding him in a tight bear hug. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know,” Yuri pointed out, ducking his chin against the cold. 

“And you’re beautiful,” Otabek murmured against his neck, making him shiver. 

Deciding to go out to the lake had been Victor’s idea, one that Yuri had protested heavily the entire way to the lake. It wasn’t until they had gotten there and both Yuuri and Victor had taken off that he had realized what their original plan was; to get the two of them alone and end this stupid game of will-they-won’t-they that they’d been playing for months now. Honestly, Yuri was gonna kill that bastard. 

Yuri blushed at the compliment, looking away towards the trees lining the park and the many pedestrians walking the paths and giving the two of them odd looks as they passed. Yuri felt his skin prickle as their eyes watched them and he tried to squirm away from Otabek, his face burning. 

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked, amusement lacing his voice. But he let him go and Yuri wrapped his arms around himself, glaring. 

“People are watching us!” 

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes!” At Otabek’s raised eyebrow he rephrased his wording. “I mean no, not technically, but…”

“But…?” Otabek prompted. 

Yuri looked away from him, his jaw set in determination. “It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled at last, fists clenched against his sides. 

“I’m embarrassing?” Otabek asked, and Yuri could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“No, no, of course not! It’s just you, me, this situation…” Yuri trailed off but the implication was left hanging there. 

“Which is?” Otabek crossed his arms, staring hard at him. “What exactly is this situation?” 

Yuri shrugged helplessly, which was apparently the wrong answer as Otabek sighed, turning away. “God Yuri. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?”

“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked defensively. “I’m not the one making things complicated.”

“Yes, you are! One moment I think we’re on the same page and you feel the same—” he broke off, his ears pinkening a little. “The same way I do,” he continued, looking at him. “And other times you treat,” he waved a hand between the two of them, “whatever this is like it’s nothing, non-existent.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair which was mussed from all the exercise. “I just want to know how you feel. About this. Us. Or else I don’t think I can keep doing this.”

The perfect moment they had been having just seconds ago was crumbling more and more as Yuri tried to find something to say, to summarize his complicated feelings. Because they were complicated. He knew he liked Otabek, that much was obvious, in a way that he was beginning to think was more than friends. He knew that he wanted to spend time with him and always felt happier when he was around. He knew that every time their skin touched he felt a million times lighter, freer than he’d felt in a long time. 

But he also knew that they were two guys and that the press was merciless. He didn’t know how Yuuri and Victor had done it. Not to mention, he hadn’t yet admitted to himself what he felt, scared of the repercussions of breaking the bubble they were in right now. So to answer a question as seemingly simple as how he felt was near impossible. 

Otabek took a step back as he took in his silence, shaking his head. “Okay. I understand. If you didn’t like me that’s all you had to say. I could’ve saved a lot of time and effort if you did.” He turned to walk away, his skates hitting the ice harshly as he did. 

“I do like you!”

Otabek paused and a couple passerby’s turned their heads to see what all the shouting was about. Yuri’s face was on fire and his legs trembled, threatening to drop him. Stupid fucking legs, stupid fucking feelings, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Otabek turned around to face him, and his eyes were narrowed, on guard. “You do?” 

Yuri took a deep breath, scratching his arm. “Yeah, I… I do. A lot, actually.” 

Otabek frowned, shifting on the ice. “If you’ve liked me all this time why do you keep doing that?”

“That?”

“Pulling away whenever I try to get close. Every time I thought you might actually…” He shook his head. “And you’ve liked me all this time?” 

Yuri nodded. 

“Then why do you pull away?” 

Yuri shrugged again, the feeling of not-knowing infuriating him the more it went on. “I don’t know! I just… I wanted things to stay the way they were. In case I screwed something up. In case things went wrong and you decided I wasn’t worth it. You might not have noticed, but I can be a pretty shitty person sometimes.”

That made Otabek laugh, a bark of laughter that made his whole face glow. “Yeah, you kind of are.” 

“Thanks a lot, Beka.” Yuri smiled hesitantly, before continuing. “I was worried you would see that and realize that I could never measure up to you. How could someone as amazing as you possibly like someone like me?”

The words were heavy as he said them, and as soon as they were out of his mouth he felt a million times lighter. Maybe Otabek would reject him but at least he finally released the feelings he’d been feeling for months, maybe even a year now. He shot a nervous glance up at the other man, seeing how he would take it. 

Oh god, it was worse than he had thought. Otabek was glaring him and Yuri stumbled backwards as he began to march towards him. He opened his mouth to make a protest when Otabek grabbed his arms and pulled him tight against him, pressing their mouths together. 

Yuri’s eyes widened. Otabek’s lips were softer than he had thought they would be, but still rougher than a girl’s. His arms curved around him, holding him loosely enough so as not to be suffocating, but tight enough that all he could feel was Otabek, pressing against him, kissing him, holding him. He felt his lips part as Otabek ran his tongue along his bottom lip, making him shudder. He had never been kissed like this, with such fervor, like the only moment they had was now and they had to make the most of it. Yuri felt his knees weaken and he clung onto the other man for support. 

When they finally pulled apart Otabek’s face was flushed, his eyes drinking him in as though this was his first time seeing him and he wanted to savor every part of him.

“You idiot,” he murmured, running strong fingers through his hair, come out of its loose bun. “How could you ever think I wouldn’t feel the same way? All this time I was worried you didn’t feel the same way and the whole time you…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, burying his face in Yuri’s shoulder. “God, Yuri.”

He smelled so good, Yuri thought. How had he never noticed that before? He wanted to hold him there forever and never let him go, but eventually he did, taking a step back.

“We should, uh, we should probably get back to practicing.” He was aware his face was burning as he talked and Otabek’s smug grin was only making things worse. He coughed, turning away and skating back out on the ice. “We should finish before it’s dark.”

Otabek rolled his eyes as he skated after him. “Yeah, whatever dork.” But there was still a smile on his face and Yuri realized he had never been happier than that moment.

Maybe Victor’s idea wasn’t so bad, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and I hope you all enjoy!  
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://crookswithbooks.tumblr.com/


End file.
